


Remember Who You Are

by CoraE



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesiac Doctor (Doctor Who), Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraE/pseuds/CoraE
Summary: Claire doesn't remember who she is. She only remembers the last 6 days of her life. There are people looking for her although not all of them have good intentions.But will she remember who she is in time to stop the Rani from destroying Zaltros?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Remember Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an ongoing fanfic but it may not be updated regularly because I still need to figure out how 13 gets her memory back. I have ideas but I don't know exactly which idea would fit better atm.

Claire was busy doing maintenance on the Aurora ship. It was incredibly important that she fixed her as this ship carried out missions to remote areas to find food for the city - Herlo had told her that the city had used up all its resources a few years ago so had to rely on ships going to remote areas to forage for food.

She was incredibly grateful to Herlo. Without her help, she would have probably died in that desert. Herlo told her about the history of this city, gave her a place to stay and let her work on these ships when she discovered that Claire had a talent for it.

Claire couldn't remember how she learnt to be good at fixing ships and other things. She could only remember the last 6 days. She has no idea how she ended up here nor what her life was like before.

She wants to know who she is and remember everything about her life but at the same time, the nightmares she has about monsters and people made her feel scared and hesitant.

But Claire wasn't aware that people from her past were looking for her and not all of them had good intentions. One in particular was someone who she's been having nightmares about...


End file.
